metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Matt!/Metroid:Redemption
Prologue 　 The Pirate Trooper clutched the canister filled with thick liquid in his free hand, his other occupied by a head-shaped claw with an assault rifle nestled inside. He placed it on a holder, and attached several pipes to it. The pipes started to pump more of the liquid in and draining older volumes of it out. "Begin DNA transfusion," He called. A large needle stretched from the ceiling and penetrated the canister. It sucked in about a pint and stretched back in. The pirate operating it removed a vial containing the substance. "This... this will make us the greatest organization in the galaxy," He scowled. The trooper took the vial from him and growled at the scientist. "Your not going to be the hand that does this," Trooper hissed. He stormed out, leaving the scientist clueless. "What I say?" He asked himself. The trooper placed the vial in a cloning container. He stepped back to a console and started to go to work. He extracted DNA from the sample and started the cloning process. A Commando stepped in and the Trooper immediately saluted him. "At ease," He snorted, "Is there another Metroid in our midst?" "Not yet, sir," Trooper replied. "Cloning Process complete," An announcement from the console informed. "Scratch that, there is one," Trooper corrected. The Commando pushed past him and towards the container. An infant Metroid rose from the container. The Commando took a small air generator and blasted the Metroid with cold air, causing it to retract. The Commando clutched it, holding it gently by the membrane. "This is our future," He told the trooper. Samus fired down a hallway at several Ki-Hunters that spat several globs of acidic substance at her. She dodged the attacks and charged her beam. The orb of energy traveled down the hallway and destabilized the target. The other Ki-Hunter charged at her. She morphed into her ball and laid a power bomb, then watched as the Hunter was vaporized. She morphed back and advanced. She had defeated the last Zebesians on the BSL, but had taken the Federation's biggest project with it. She was given a severe warning, but room to redeem herself. She decided, that if she eradicated the Ki-Hunters, allies of the extinct Space Pirates, then there would be no chance of a revived Pirate organization. She kicked down the webbing barricade and faced the Emperor Hunter, the supreme Ki-Hunter monarch who spawned King Ki-Hunters. It was the size of Ridley, and hand fully developed claws, besides the blades growing from normal hunter’s elbows. Samus aimed for its eye, charging her Plasma Beam. The alien retracted as green liquid poured from its eye socket. It opened its mouth, but instead of a roar, dozens upon dozens of Ki-Hunters. The last of its blood seeped from the Emperor’s head, and it fell to ground. The Hunters had already malfunctioned her suit, and all her power ups were gone. The Hunters died slicing away at her armor, their monarch dead. She pushed the corpses off of her, and started back to her ship. The nest she had been spelunking through was once a Chozo defense area, and she found several webbing covered Varia Suits inside. She made her way through the nest, unchallenged, to the Armory. She grabbed the capsule and applied it to her Power Suit, but it flickered out. Further scanning revealed that the suits, eroded by years of abuse from the Ki-Hunters, and their larvae, Zoros, they were rendered useless. She sighed, and headed back to her ship. “All Ki-Hunters have been eradicated, so you have no worries of a revived Space Pirate organization,” Samus informed the annoyed Galactic Federation chairman. “Aran, just because you single-handedly cause a species to become extinct doesn’t mean you are on our good sides,” He chided, “In fact, imagine how many innocent Ki-Hunters you murdered on that planet, huh, Aran? Is there a soul behind that suit? Aran, I am giving the order to shoot you on sight to the Marines stationed throughout the galaxy unless you can redeem yourself truly.” Samus gasped, and dashed back out to her ship. The Federation was against her, and that meant, basically, the entire galaxy was against her. Samus headed for Tallon IV, to the Chozo Ruins, for some solace. Category:Blog posts